Completely
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella can't sleep without them there. Edward/Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Rating for threesome sexual content. An alternate version of Some Lies are the Necessary Ones. Written for my Twilight20 prompt: Unity. Please read and review. Complete.


**Completely**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle with some Edward/Carlisle

Category: Angst/Romance

Warnings: Threesome sexual content and slash

Spoilers: New Moon

Summary: Bella can't sleep without them there.

A/N: So I'm on an angst kick. What can I say? I'm more of an angst/smut writer than anything else. You can look at this as sort of an alternate version of Some Lies are the Necessary Ones. Written for Twilight20 prompt: Unity.

I can't sleep without them there. It's not something I expected would affect me so much, the lack of their presence a few feet away from me. Maybe it isn't so surprising, though, after months of being in this kind of relationship. Now though I spend half of most of my nights at the Cullen's home staring at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to come.

Most of the time, if I strain my ears I can hear something; Edward and Carlisle are only in the next room, but it isn't the same. This bed, and this room, feel huge now. It doesn't help that I can still close my eyes and hear my own screaming, once I finally do drift off. During the day, I distract myself from dealing with what happened in Italy, but it's harder to do that at night, when Edward and Carlisle aren't close to me.

Their shirts help. The laundry never sits for too long, but most of the time, I'm able to take one of Edward's or Carlisle's t-shirts. They're big on me, Edward's even more than Carlisle's, and it's easier to sleep with their scent in the fabric wrapped around me.

Edward doesn't know, as far as I can tell. It's not as if I think either of them will mind, but I don't know what it would mean to them to discover that I can't sleep unless I'm in their clothes. I don't know what it means to me.

Carlisle found out one night, though, in the hallway between the bedroom and his office. I can't remember now whether I was the one going downstairs, or the one coming back. But I remember that we brushed past each other, my hand coming up automatically to his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked, glancing down at me. His golden gaze lingered on me in a way that made me acutely aware of the thin t-shirt and the way it skimmed my thighs.

"Of course," I murmured, reddening, because that night, I'd selected one of his.

He didn't say anything else, except to smile and mutter, "Goodnight, Bella," as he continued toward the stairs.

Usually, I only wear the shirt, but there's a chill over the house tonight, and so I drag on a pair of Carlisle's boxers with one of Edward's old, thin t-shirts. The boxers are impossibly loose, but my hips flare where his don't, and so I draw the string tight and slip beneath the covers as I begin to read. They're late getting home tonight from hunting; it makes me frown, even though I know they're alright. I just need them. Need them to need me, but they don't seem to, not anymore. I read until my eyes won't stay open and only then do I turn off the light.

It isn't much later that I feel the bed sink once, then twice, and I jolt awake.

"Relax, Bella, it's only us," Edward says, his voice low. Focusing, I can see his eyes through the darkness, and Carlisle's too as he moves them over me. They've sat right on the bed, on either side of me.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask once I catch my breath, looking between the two of them.

Their gazes turn apologetic. "We're sorry love," Edward says.

"We know we haven't been here for you lately," Carlisle adds quietly.

"We're sorry and we want you to know that we won't ever do this to you again." My eyes burn and I fight back a sob at the sorrow in Edward's voice. I want to say something but I can't seem to find the words.

They get beneath the covers with me. I haven't slept this close to either of them in days. They lie on either side of me, facing me on their sides, and I don't know which way to turn. Edward is closest to me, though, so I turn toward Carlisle so I can see him and feel Edward at my back.

"Is this my shirt?" Edward asks suddenly. Carlisle chuckles lowly, and I laugh softly as I drift off.

I awake feeling a finger trail up my arm. It's not a jolt this time, but a slow, sluggish return to consciousness. Edward is humming lightly, his eyes closed and his arm around my waist, so it's Carlisle's hand that's moving on my skin, as he's lying closer to me than he was when I fell asleep. His face is only inches from my own, and I look at him for a few beats as I wonder if I've actually woken up after all.

By the time I shake myself out of my thoughts, our foreheads are touching. "I didn't mean to wake you," he says quietly. "But..." He traces my cheek with his fingers, and trails off.

"But what?" I whisper.

Carlisle shakes his head and moves his thumb over my cheekbone. With his face this close, I can barely control my breathing. He's still watching me in that way that makes me flushed and tense, still touching my face, and then his lips are on mine. I respond eagerly to his kiss. He kisses me slowly, with focused intensity, like he's memorizing my lips with his own and prolonging the contact as much as he can. When he pulls back, breath shaky, my hand is on his waist, bunched in the fabric of his shirt.

"Carlisle." My hands feel so cold still, as cold as his. I relax my grip on his shirt and inch up the fabric, feeling his skin, cool and tight beneath my fingers. He's breathing more quickly now, and Carlisle covers my hand with his own and I splay it on his chest a bit more, inching it up toward his nipples. I gasp when he tugs at my own shirt, quick fingers brushing my stomach through the thin cotton.

It isn't until Edward groans that we realize he's stopped humming. I freeze, my heart making a frantic pace against my ribs as I feels Edward's arm loosen from around my waist. Carlisle looks over my shoulder at Edward for what feels like forever, his expression difficult for me to decipher, and then Edward pushes Carlisle's hand down, slowly. His breathing is ragged in my ear.

Carlisle dips his hand beneath my shirt, trails it down my stomach, my muscles trembling under his touch. Edward is helping Carlisle, easing the shirt up now, and I feel a distinct hardness against my back as he shifts closer. My eyes wonder to the front of Carlisle's pants; he's hard as well, and I become painfully aware that my hand is still on his chest. I move it even higher, until I reach the hardened tips of his nipples. I circle one with my fingertip, hearing his breath catch before he sighs. Remembering how much I enjoy his sounds, I do it again.

Edward drags my shirt up higher, pressing against me from behind, and I try to keep still, but it's hard not to arch my back as Edward grips my breast lightly. His hand cold, his breath on my neck, Carlisle's breath caressing my face, and the feelings of being so safe and loved while doing this comes flooding back to me. They won't hurt me, I know, and they're so close and it just feels too good to stop. Carlisle kisses me while stroking my lower stomach and I gasp into his mouth, rubbing my legs together when Edward brushes a finger over my nipple.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asks, a bit unsteadily.

I pull back from Carlisle's mouth long enough to nod as I lick my lips. I move my hand down Carlisle's chest. Slowly I trail my fingers over Carlisle's lower stomach, feeling his muscles clench so wonderfully under my hand. When I reach his waistband, I feel Edward's lips on my neck and close my eyes. "It's okay Bella," I hear Carlisle say as he caresses my breast. I dip my hand below his waistband, tugging it down.

When I wrap my fingers around Carlisle, he groans and thrusts forward into my hand. His hands are pulling at the drawstring of the boxers I ware and Edward is rolling me onto my back. He props up onto his elbow and looks down at me before he reaches across my body and covers my hand on Carlisle's erection.

I let out a breath while Edward helps me stroke Carlisle, entwining his fingers with mine so that he touches Carlisle's skin as well, and I can't take my eyes away from our joined hands. Oh, how 

I missed this, it's only been a few days, but feels like months. Edward's mouth closes over my nipple and makes me whimper, and now I can't think at all.

"Faster, Bella," Edward murmurs against my skin, removing his hand and reaching down to grip his own erection while I speed up my stroking on Carlisle. Edward watches as Carlisle pushes himself against my hand, his fingers trailing over my body in turn. God, it feels...I close my eyes and spread my legs slightly wider under his touch, shaking uncontrollably from what Carlisle's doing with his fingers. He slides them slowly along me, back and forth, while Edward curls his tongue around my nipple. "Oh, yes," I whisper softly, thrusting my hips up slowly as my thighs shake.

It's too much. Too much sensation, too intense, too much feeling without having had any time to think first. My free hand fists in the sheet beneath us as Edward leans over me and captures Carlisle's mouth in a kiss. They're both groaning and moving their hips; Carlisle into my hand and Edward into his own, and they're just beautiful to watch, even from this awkward position. Just feel, I tell myself as I watch Carlisle's tongue slide into Edward's mouth, my own mouth falling open as they taste each other. I tighten my grip on Carlisle's erection, twisting slightly with my wrist and I relish the long moan he makes, muffled by Edward's mouth.

In response, Carlisle's hand moves faster between my legs, his cold fingers slipping into me briefly before flicking up and moving quickly over my clit. I gasp and push my hips up into his hand, barely able to catch my breath; the harsh breaths I manage to take don't sound like me at all. Edward tears his mouth from Carlisle's to watch, licking his lips as he watches me move, his hand moving in a frantic rhythm. Suddenly, he makes a strangled sound and drops his head to my shoulder, falling forward as he comes. Carlisle isn't long after, coming with a short growl.

I still feel flushed, my body tense as I writhe between them. Carlisle moving his finger in tight circles around my clit and I can't stop moving even as I feel my face grow wet with sweat. Edward's hand slides down my sweat-slicked stomach to help, fingers joining Carlisle's, moving with his, faster, until I finally cry out, closing my eyes as the tension breaks and I come under both their hands.

I close my eyes as they both press closer, letting myself relax. Finally everything is right and it feels good. "I love you, both," I whisper aloud.

"See?" I can feel Edward's lips curving against my neck as he speaks. "We're alright."

I sigh, feeling nothing more than safe and sated here between them. I drift off feeling more secure than I have since I can remember, because when they're together, there's no way it couldn't be alright.


End file.
